A device similar to that described above is known from EP 0 119 542. The nail driving device described therein has a magazine intended to hold several nail strips, and is provided with a nail transport device. The transport process is brought about by means of a feed latch attached to a feed cylinder, which is interposed between the individual nails of a nail strip and feeds the row of nails in the direction of the exit channel. A disadvantage with this type of device is that it can reliably operate only with nail strips whose nails are disposed with predetermined distance between one another, so that the feed latch can be disposed within the space between the nails. Therefore it is not possible to use this device when processing nails which are arranged in a closely spaced shaft to shaft manner within the nail strip so as to save space.